Sweet Snow
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Yusuke's curiousity is just overflowing, and so, he asks the question EVERYONE wants an answer to. But will it be what he expected? Probably not. HK Yaoi


_I just randomly thought of this… and I've always wondered how this started. Hiei and sweet snow, I mean. And Yusuke just popped up in there…_

**So we hope you like this (yeah, you guys remember me, right? Wynn? AJ's muse? Ring a bell?)! It was fun to write, even though it's short and we just put something up here.**

_Right! So… the disclaimer!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Neither of us own Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama/Shuichi Minamino, or Hiei. Karrie is ours but will most likely never be seen again. The three former mentioned are owned mainly by Yoshihiro Togashi. **_

_**ENJOY, FOLKS! PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS!!!**_

Sweet Snow

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Where's the sweet snow?"

"In the freezer; top shelf."

"Hn."

"Hey Kurama, I have a question." Yusuke and Kurama were sitting in the latter's apartment living room watching TV. It was a boring; rainy weekend and neither of them had anything better to do. After hearing the small conversation between the two demon lovers, Yusuke became curious.

Turning to the teen to his left, Kurama asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"Why does Hiei call ice-cream 'sweet snow'? I mean, it's more like 'sweet cream' than snow… I don't get it." Kurama laughed, turning to face the kitchen door. Just inside he could see Hiei digging into a tub of ice-cream… err, 'sweet snow'. The sight always reminded Kurama of a small child, considering his little fire demon looked like one at the moment, and warmed his heart.

"Well… I suppose it's because of a certain brand I bought one time." Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the vague thing…? You're supposed to add more details, fox-boy."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway…"

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hiei, you want to try something new?"_

"_Hn, if it's human food, I don't want it unless you make it." Kurama rolled his eyes, smiling at Hiei's stubborn streak. Reaching into his freezer, he pulled out a tub of "Sweet Snow" ice-cream. It was the best brand in the stores, but the company had decided to stop making it. Now, Kurama's freezer had at least a dozen tubs of it, in various flavors._

"_I think you'll like this, Hiei. You have a sweet tooth, and this is very sweet. It's called ice-cream." Without warning, Kurama snatched a spoon from a drawer, dug it into the creamy substance and ate it. Smirking, he leaned over and kissed Hiei swiftly, pushing open his mouth with his tongue. Shocked, the smaller tried to push him away, but froze as the ice-cream slid down his throat, some leaking outside of Kurama's mouth. The fox pulled away with a smile._

"_So, how is it?"_

_Looking thoughtful for a moment, Hiei smirked and pulled Kurama's side-locks, bringing him down to eye-level (for Hiei, anyway), licking the dribble on his chin. "I think it's fine, but I think you got it wrong."_

_Confused, Kurama blinked. "What do you mean?" Hiei pointed to the carton sitting on the table._

"_You said it's ice-cream, but it says 'Sweet Snow' on there." Kurama chuckled, kissing Hiei on the nose._

"_Fine, I won't argue with you."_

"_Hn. Good, now, where's that spoon?"_

_-End Flash Back-_

"… So, you see, it was just a brand name. Now they don't sell it anymore, but Hiei still calls it that." Kurama smiled at him.

Yusuke looked stumped, confused, and frustrated all at once. Finally he mumbled, "So… that's it???"

"Yup. Why, were you expecting something else?"

"Sort of." Yusuke would have said something else, but Hiei called to the fox spirit first.

"Kurama! We're out again!"

"I'll go shopping tomorrow!"

"No, we need more _now._" Kurama smiled again, sighing. He turned to Yusuke once more.

"You wan to come with? I think we could use some fresh air."

"Yeah… why not."

:-:

"Ah, Shuichi! Back again already? You're little boyfriend is going to make you go broke!" A bouncy cashier that reminded Yusuke all too much of Botan was the one who said this. She was practically beaming at the redhead, and the ex-detective wondered if Hiei had been here if he would be jealous from that.

"Yes, well, when it's rainy like this he just gets bored and goes for it," Kurama replied, walking to the cashier with his arms full of ice-cream cartons, Yusuke behind him carrying a few of his own. It's the same as last time, so… that'll be this much," he continued, handing her the money required. She gave him two plastic bags in return, and the two boys began stuffing them in. Once done, Kurama and Yusuke walked out. "Bye Karrie! See you next week, I'm sure."

"See ya, Shuichi!"

"Next _week_?!" Yusuke hissed, giving Kurama a disbelieving look. The taller shrugged indifferently.

"It's supposed to rain for awhile, still…"

Yusuke sighed loudly, cursing the drizzling and oddness of the day. "You demons are nuts."

"Look who's talking."

_Fin_


End file.
